By way of example of the power tool in the related art, a portable circular saw will be explained with reference to FIG. 5, FIG. 6, and FIG. 7 hereunder.
As shown in FIG. 7, the portable circular saw has a main body 1 and a base 3. The main body 1 is provided to the base 3 such that it can turn on a turn pivot 23. A turn adjusting knob 22 engages with a hole portion 21a provided to a depth adjusting plate 21 that is secured to the base 3. This turn adjusting knob 22 can fix the main body 1 to the base 3 in any position of the hole portion 21a. The portable circular saw is constructed such that, when a worker operates a trigger switch after an electric power is fed, an electric motor (not shown) starts to rotate, and then transmits its rotation to a saw blade 2 to cut a worked material.
As shown in FIG. 5, when the base 3 is slid forward (front) in FIG. 5 on the worked material (not shown), the saw blade 2 placed to project from the base 3 cuts the worked material (not shown). In cutting the worked material, the chips as a part of the worked material being cut by the saw blade 2 are produced.
As the mechanism for collecting the chips, there is such a mechanism that, as shown in FIG. 5, a dust nozzle 66 is coupled to a top portion of a saw cover 55 and then a chip recovering means as a dust hose 9 of the dust collector (not shown) is fitted to the dust nozzle 66. The chips when sucked by the dust collector (not shown) moves from the saw cover 55 to the dust nozzle 66, and are collected by the dust collector via the dust hose 9.
In FIG. 6, a dust bag 10 is fitted to the dust nozzle 66. In this case, a force of scattering the chips is applied to the chips by the saw blade 2 in the direction of a fitting axis X of the saw cover 55. Therefore, the chips enter into the dust nozzle 66 from the saw cover 55 by its own scattering force, and then enter into the dust bag 10. As a result, the chips are collected by the dust collector.
The dust nozzle 66 shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 is provided to turn on the fitting axis X of the saw cover 55 along a groove provided in the circumferential direction of the saw cover 55. This fitting axis X of the saw cover 55 also acts as a fitting axis of the dust nozzle 66. In the cutting work by the portable circular saw, the worker can turn the dust hose 9 and the dust bag 10 together with the dust nozzle 66 in any direction.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 5 or FIG. 6, an angle α between the fitting axis X of the saw cover 55 and a fitting axis Y of the dust hose 9 or the dust bag 10 is always kept constant, and is set to about 45 degree, for example. Also, although not shown, the fitting axis Y of the dust bag 10 or the dust hose 9 is identical to the fitting axis X of the saw cover 55, and is set to about 0 degree, for example.